


Room For Two

by EntranceTee



Category: Erotic Script, GWA - Fandom, NSFW - Fandom, erotic audio - Fandom, narrative - Fandom, storytelling - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntranceTee/pseuds/EntranceTee
Summary: A simple short story about the erotic connection between two women, as a shy, gentle, quiet women builds up the courage to take her girlfriend, surprising her in the shower, needing her right now, all of her.





	Room For Two

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of complete fiction, all characters in this script are adults. This script was also made by an adult, for adults only (18+)
> 
> [F4F] [F4A] Room For Two? [Narrative] [Storytelling] [GFE] [Shower Sex] [Intimate] [Passionate] [Kissing] [Cunnilingus] [Fsub] to [Gentle Fdom] [Hair Pulling] [Good Girl] 
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEGINNING:

Kylie was enchanting from the first moment I saw her. She was radiant, like a Goddess standing in contrast to a sea of ordinary people. She immediately stood out to me in a bar full of tempting women. She wore a black skirt that night with a light blouse that intentionally showed off a little of the bra hiding underneath. I found myself picturing her stripped of her clothing, that bra and its matching counterpart the only items remaining. She caught my eye, and I looked away fully aware I was staring. But she saw something she wanted in me, and wrapped me up in her spell. What happened that night was a blur of drunken swaying, slurred words, sloppy flirting, uncontrollable laughter and eventually, raw, animalistic sex. Now, nearly a year later and the spell hasn’t faded.

Kylie opened the door and stepped into our condo dropping her briefcase with a loud clunk as it hit the floor. She quickly threw her shoes off her tired feet, sending them clattering across the tile and mumbled sleepily, "Hey, I'm home". It was pretty clear she'd had a tough day. Her long blonde hair, usually a waterfall of radiant gold, was left unkempt, lacking it's usual immortal glow. Her elegant posture that I’ve always envied, resembled someone far older than her current age of 27. The most telling sign was the obvious stain on the front of her blouse. The result of a clumsy co-worker, or did she accidentally wear rather than eat her lunch? I'd bet on the latter, she's a messy girl once you unwrap the shiny candy coating. 

"Welcome home babe, hard day?" I said, taking in her form, her long legs, her round ass as she stretched to hang her coat. "Jesus Christ her ass" I thought, as I undressed her with my eyes once more. She'd been lifting weights at the gym like it's an addiction, and Christ, it's made her body a drug I'll never be able to quit. How could there be anything so perfect in this world?

"It really was", she said with an audible sigh, "and the subway was packed on the way home, I literally couldn't breath." She gestured to her shirt defeatedly then gave me her patented look of annoyance, the same one I get when I don't pick up my dirty clothes. "Some asshole thought my chest would like a jelly donut." she said, rubbing at the stain on her front. I held back a laugh, and tried to look sympathetic. I guess I was wrong about her spilling on herself. 

"Why don't you go get cleaned up? I said cheerfully, "I'll order us some food." She nodded with a pouty face that furrowed her brow and pushed out her plump bottom lip, then gave me a quick wink and blew me a kiss. "Thai please" she declared as she walked to our bedroom. 

That wink, that kiss. I exhaled, realizing I was holding my breath. Jesus, how can anyone have such an effect on me?  
Does she feel the same way about me? Does she find herself holding her breath when she sees me in a sexy new dress? I hope so. 

Kylie's the more outspoken, or assertive one in the relationship. I never really made the decisions when it came to us, it was always something Kylie just did, and I let her. Kylie picked the furniture when we moved in. Hell, Kylie picked the apartment! She takes control in her life, takes charge at her work, doesn't take anybody's shit, and knows what she wants in the bedroom, and she takes what she wants. 

I grabbed my phone to make the order. Our favorite - I mean Kylie's favorite Thai place, is Thai Palace. Pad Kee Mao for her and Pad Thai for me. 

I could hear the shower turn on in the bathroom, adding the ambient noise of rainfall to the delicate sounds of Kylie humming a song I didn't recognize. Moments later the shower door closed and the soft low moans of Kylie enjoying the warm water on her milky skin radiated in my mind. 

Did she leave the door open to the bathroom? She's never left it open before. Was she inviting me to join her?  
I've always been the worst with these kinds of things. The first time we met, at that bar I mentioned, I didn't even know she was into me until her hand was up my skirt. Very far up my skirt.

But, maybe this time could be different. I just needed to walk to the bathroom. I'd follow the playful sound of her humming, like a siren calling her victims. I could hear the sound of the water falling over her shoulders, caressing and massaging her tired muscles, warming her soft skin. The smell of cocoa butter fills my senses and I could picture her lathered luffa gently exploring her body, soaping herself up. I open the door to the shower and look into her surprised eyes. I don't give her time to speak, I kiss her hard and deep, grabbing her firmly and pulling her into me. She gasps when I release her mouth, and I continue to kiss her hungrily down her neck, over her chest to her navel. Her hand rests on my head, her fingers snaking through my hair, pushing me farther down. She spreads her legs in anticipation as I find her waiting sex. And then...then…

I was still looking at Pad Thai. Sitting in the kitchen, alone, the sounds of the shower ringing in my ears. I took a deep breath and exhaled shakily, realizing I was wearing noticeably wetter panties. 

I tried to focus on the food order. I just needed to go to 'my order', and press-  
Another long soft moan echoed from the bathroom. A shudder ran down my spine as my mind went back to her body, wet and soapy, warm to the touch. I could picture the streaks of soapy water running down her skin, drips and drops tracing her full breasts and curvy hips. 

"Fuck it. Fuck this!" I said to no one in particular, and pressed 'complete order' on my phone to finalize the purchase. I dropped my phone on the counter and made my way to the bathroom. 

With every step I loosed a piece of clothing until I was standing in the bathroom doorway, bra and panties the only items remaining. I undid my bra and let it fall to the floor. I felt the soft cotton fabric of my panties slip down my hips and land on my feet. I stepped inside the bathroom, my breathing noticeably heavier, my cheeks flushed, my heart racing with the thought of her, of being with her. I hesitated, "what the hell am I doing?" I thought. At the same moment, the shower stopped. A hand pressed against the steamed glass sending the door wide open. Kylie stood there, reaching for her towel, confusion marked her face, "Hey sweetie, what are you--" 

Before she could finish, I threw myself at her, one hand firmly finding the nape of her neck, the other gripped her lower back. I kissed her hard and deep as I pushed us back into the shower and pinned her against the wall. With one quick movement I turned the shower back on. The shock of the cascading water on my shoulders made my nipples harden into pink pearls. The water snaked its way between our bodies as I gripped her tight, my hands exploring her toned back and firm butt. My tongue dueling with hers, rhythmically flowing from one mouth to the other. Our moans fought with the sounds of the shower, when she suddenly pulled away long enough to pant, "What is happening?" 

"Shut up and spread your legs." I whispered back with a quick soft bite of her earlobe. I proceeded to kiss her slowly down her throat, trailing my tongue down to her collar bone. I dragged my hands up her back and nested my fingers in her hair, gripping tightly and pulling her head back revealing her long neck to me. Kylie let out a small moan as I licked up her throat from her chest to her chin planting one hard kiss on her lips before releasing her head. Her eyes found mine, pleading desire written on her face as my lips left hers. That look was everything. It showed me just how much power I had over her, and it was intoxicating. 

I continued my exploration of her body, kissing down her throat, over her collarbone, down her chest and resting in the valley of her firm breasts. With my eyes locked on hers, I took her right hand and playfully licked her fingers, letting the stickiness of my mouth drip onto her already hardening nipples, taking my time to suck and nibble on them, to blow on them with cool air until a satisfying shiver crawled up her back, and a soft moan escaped her lips. I continued kissing down her stomach, nibbling and sucking where I wished. My hands retreated down her back leaving red lines in their place. Her eyes squeezed shut, her face furrowed in pleasure, her breathing deepened, her bottom lip found itself trapped between her teeth.

As my mouth finally reached her warm, wet, sex, Kylie's hand combed through my hair, "Oh God babe. Please, please continue." I gave her a soft kiss above her slit, my hands explored her thighs, my breath caressed her mound. I held my mouth hovering at her glistening clit, I could smell the sweetness of her sex, I could see the wetness of her desire. Her legs were shaking with lust, anticipation, of my mouth on her. In, her. 

I gave her clit a quick flick, causing Kylie's knees to buckle ever so slightly. "Good girl" I whispered at her lips. The taste of her sweet juices on my tongue made my mouth water, already wanting more. Kylie gasped again as I sent my tongue in between her folds, dragging it the length of her. "Please babe, please, don't stop" Kylie begged, breathless and needy. I breathed in her intoxicating scent and moaned as I opened my mouth, sending it down in between her folds, ravishing her lips, sucking and licking her silky pussy. 

"Fuck" she moaned, as I circled my tongue around her clit. "Please baby, I, I need you inside me" she said between shaking breaths, pleading with me, begging me. I slid my tongue from her apex between her folds to find her wet needy entrance dripping with her lust. I forced my tongue into her while replacing my thumb at her clit.

"Oh God Baby!!" She screamed through gritted teeth. Her reaction to my tongue sent shivers through my body, spurring me to enter her further, circling and flicking inside her quivering cunt as I did so. "Don't stop baby!" She begged, frantically exploring the shower walls for anything to steady her melting body. Her right foot found the lowest shelf on the wall, opening her legs further for me. I took the opportunity to start rubbing her asshole with my hand that was already massaging her cheeks. She always liked a little anal play.

Kylie's back arched with a loud moan that escaped her lips, the cascading water of the shower poured over her shoulders and chest, down her shapely figure. Her body visibly shaking, her left hand suctioned to the glass wall, the other exploring my hair, pushing my head into her further as she began to grind into me. 

I pulled myself away and looked at her panicked face. "Are you going to cum for me?" I asked, each word leaving my mouth like liquid steel. It wasn't a question. She was going to cum, that i was certain, I just wanted to see the desperate look on her face. Kylie merely nodded with pleading eyes and swallowed hard, her body squirmed for more of my touch. I looked into her eyes and dove my tongue into her. "Oh fuck!" she bellowed, and I retreated my tongue back again. "Oh my God baby!" She screamed the second time I took her deep. The third and last time I entered her unleashed an incoherent scream of ecstasy as Kylie ripped into my hair, pulled my tongue deep into her, and shook violently through full-body spasms as her clenching, quivering pussy flooded my mouth with her release. 

Her body slowly slid down the glass of the shower walls until she sat with me on the warm tile of the shower floor. Her eyes searched mine for the answers of dozens of questions that never reached her lips. I took her head in my hands and kissed her. Swirling my tongue with her's, sharing the taste of her sweetness. A deep, coarse moan left her mouth as our lips parted. 

Those big doe eyes searched mine, those soft lips, agape, still looking for a voice, her mind unable to unravel the sensations in her body. I stood up and straddled her. Holding her head in both of my hands, tilting her head up to look up at mine, I slowly positioned my sex at her mouth. Her obedient tongue came out to meet my lips, already dripping wet with desire. I held her head there by her hair, keeping her in place, and used her mouth, used her tongue, thrusting myself on her, grinding on her, forcing her to explore all of me. Her tongue circled my clit, fell between my lips, and penetrated my pussy. I controlled her movements, I chose where she licked me and she obliged. "Fuck Kylie! I'm going to cum so fucking hard!" I said through shuddering breaths. I sped up my moments, thrusting hard on her mouth, breathing heavier, moaning loudly into the cascading water of the shower. I pulled her into me then, sheathing her tongue in my wet pussy and came. I came with a tidal wave of maddening rapture. My body spasmed uncontrollably, my free hand slammed into the glass wall behind me to steady myself. Her mouth continued stroking me gently as I shook and spasmed on her face like crashing waves slowly dissipating to calm ripples. Kylie stayed where she was, gently tasting the river of my pleasure as it filled her mouth. 

Fighting my trembling thighs, I collapsed down beside her and tried to calm my heavy breathing. Her head slumped to my shoulder, her hands intertwined in mine, playing with my fingers. "What did you do with my girlfriend?" Kylie said, giggling. I left the question hang in the air without response. "I love you," I said instead. She responded in kind and we shared a moment together under the warm water of the shower.  
"Food will be here soon" I whispered. "Mmm...You truly are the perfect woman" she replied.  
I couldn't help but smile. 

END


End file.
